Inventory forecasting, inventory management, and stock keeping units (SKUs) management costs are a significant burden to a large hardware technology company. A hardware company's ability to fulfill customer desires for individual features and feature combinations for each piece of hardware manufactured is restricted by manufacturing limitations on the number of hardware SKUs the company can support. For example, chipsets usually have many possible feature combinations and each combination currently requires a separate hardware SKU. Customers must maintain multiple boards for each of these unique hardware SKUs of the chipset. This also forces customers to maintain a unique motherboard line item and to manage inventories for each distinct SKU of the chipset. Additional hardware SKUs carry an associated financial burden and contribute to inventory management risk and complexity. Hardware companies are currently unable to support multiple alternative configurable features on a single physical hardware SKU. Thus, it would be beneficial to have a single physical hardware SKU that could support multiple alternative configurable features. This would allow a hardware company to capture the value attributed with those features and combinations that could not be supported using the existing SKU methods due to cost or inventory complexity limitations.